Abrasive
by Yaoimelody
Summary: NoticeMeShipping. Eventual LavaShipping. Eventual ForgivenShipping. Young Lloyd is so into Kai, but not the other way around... It all works out in the end for them, though... c:


It had been a few days since Lloyd was brought in by the ninjas after being tricked by Pythor. Mostly bored by the fact there wasn't much adventure anymore, besides being able to watch the others train, epecially Kai.

The boy was ten so far, so his expertise on attraction was little to none. There shouldn't even be any of this "liking business", but… It was so there it made the blonde's head spin. There was hope that something was returned by the fire ninja, but he doubted it. There was a huge age gap no matter how you looked at it, which made Lloyd have a need to cry or freak out.

He decided to finally talk to the red ninja personally now, seeing as the other three boys were leaving at last. Making his way out onto the visible part of the deck, the blond cleared his throat loudly when he was next to the daydreaming Kai.

The other snapped to attention at the distraction, but then grew chilled again as he realized it was only the younger boy. Leaning against the heavy punching bag, which made Lloyd's heart nearly implode, "Hey Lloyd, what's up?"

'Why didn't I even think up something to say? Now I'll look stupid…' "Uh…" He couldn't think of anything, until, "The sky?" 'Yeah... No wonder you have no friends, Lloyd…'

This earned a quick laugh from Kai, "So it is… I meant to know how you were doing, though."

"I'm okay," sighed the hooded individual, "But… I have a problem."

This sparked true interest from his crush, "Hm? You? Not a surprise there…"

Lloyd shuffled his feet lightly, letting his slip-ons scuff across the polished wooden planks. Not like it mattered, he'd had the same exact pairs for how many years? He finally let his gaze actually meet the chocolate-appearing irises that he liked best on Kai physically, "Well, I… Like someone... I think."

Nodding along, the red-adorned turned to punch a fist into the punching bag suddenly, like trying to be impressive. Getting confused, the boy shrugged to himself a bit and allowed it to continue a bit longer, wanting a clear and helpful answer to this crazy dilemma. Finally it ended, and the older wiped the front of his sleeve along his shining forehead. Standing up straight again and facing his newer friend once more, "Yeah, I know that feeling, kid."

Huffing a bit and blushing at that demeaning nickname, Lloyd tilted his head a bit, "W-who is it?"

"I don't want to say, he'll so hate me…" The spiky haired glanced at the floor and sighed heavily, in deep with his own emotions and thoughts. Before the blond could even start up again, "I mean he's so cute, and funny, not to mention a really good guy…" Droned off Kai for a moment, the snapped back to reality, "So yeah, I wouldn't even have a chance with the guy. I'm stupid and so not his type."

"You don't know that!" Piped up the blond, not getting who was getting hinted at was most likely not him, having that similar hope that's been bubbling up for who knows how long. "He probably thinks that exact thing of you, even. Maybe he's too afraid of what you'll say if he mentions his feelings to you." Nearly melting at the surprised and happy face he was getting during this amazing attention, "Yeah, he totally thinks you're his type, no way that's wrong. You can't be too afraid to admit to someone you like, or they'll slip away before you know it, Kai."

He was eagerly enveloped into a fierce and friendly hug. Not that he personally felt he would ever deserve that for being a spoiled little brat. Or for releasing nearly half of the Serpentine for petty and childish reasons, not even daring to think about the thing called consequences. Feeling guilty, he couldn't return the hug with much gusto, but the other didn't seem to mind this at all. Instead he stood up with the hands on his hips, "Cool, I'll tell him eventually…"

'And he'll be waiting…' Grinned the naïve Lloyd, then yelling a thank you for the talk, leaving the excited Kai for the comfort of a cooler isolated place within the ship. He found his way into the living room through the twisting hallway and sat upon the couch eager to get told such a thing.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" It wasn't a harsher tone, so Sensei Wu probably either didn't catch on or didn't find it that big of a deal.

"Just waiting…" Sighed the boy softly, and scooted over to give his uncle some room to sit down if he wanted to.

The man bit his lower lip visibly, probably in the know about something. Instead of actually speaking of what was on his wise mind, the man merely nodded. It was quiet until Wu began up speaking, "Well… Lloyd, you must know something, so I suggest you go back out and find out yourself. I promise it will all work out, though."

Nodding to his superior, the blond made his way back outside slowly. Then he saw it…

Cole was walking timidly up to Kai, but they clearly were at an impasse of who was to speak first.

Finally the darker-haired started up, "Hey Kai, listen I…" Lloyd moved forward a bit to hear well.

The two then blurted it out eagerly, "I really like you." It took a moment to get the concept, but then all three of them grew surprised by this. Not noticing the blond overlooking the scene with a sinking heart, the two ninjas hugged gently. It took a minute, but Kai spotted Lloyd's crestfallen expression over his shorter boyfriend's head. Letting go and reaching out a hand as the youngest rushed off; the darker-haired took a hold of his hand to keep him back with a shake of the head.

When Lloyd reached his room, he slammed the door behind him and flopped onto his stomach, trying not to cry. It was difficult and he cracked under the building pressures in the corner of his eyes, but what was he going to do? What could he do? It took a while, but he eventually got over it after taking a nap in his soaked pillow.

The next day he saw the two he only smiled and pretended not to know what they were talking about. It was better that way…

~Later On~

"So have you ever had a crush besides me?" Wondered Brad again, the dark-haired teenager snuggling him on the couch sweetly.

Lloyd sighed and rubbed the hand, attached to his lazily arm snaked behind and onto his partner's shoulder, soothingly subconsciously, "Sure I have, but it doesn't matter about past crushes. Only you do, you are my one and only, Bradley Kendrick Doodlebomb."

"And you are my one and only cheesy boyfriend, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon," sighed the slightly younger, pretending to roll his eyes. The kiss stopped this though, and that was okay. That was what was promised; that everything would work out in the end. There was still the final battle down the road that was closer than it appeared, but neither wanted to think about that… Especially not now.


End file.
